Joey: Secret Side Tracks Collection (compilation)
Joey: Secret Side Tracks Collection is a compilation album of Joey Yung's side tracks, released in 2017 to promote My Secret Live. The album contains 2 re-recorded version of past songs, plugged songs that are rarely performed, and some album tracks. It was released exclusively on iTunes and Apple Music. Tracklist #[[The Best Time (song)|最好時光 The Best Time]] (2017 version) #[[Please (song)|麻煩你 Please]] (2017 version) #[[Haze (song)|煙霞 Haze]] (from Give Love a Break) #[[Don't Say Love Me (song)|別說愛我 Don't Say Love Me]] (from Jump Up) #[[Bad Friend (song)|損友 Bad Friend]] (from Bi-Heart) #[[Road of Loneliness (song)|寂寞大道 Road of Loneliness]] (from All Summer Holiday) #[[Silver Egg with the Kitten (song)|銀蛋伴小貓 Silver Egg with the Kitten]] (from Grand on Stage) #[[The Last Juliet (song)|最後的茱麗葉 The Last Juliet]] (from Ten Most Wanted) #[[Betrayal (song)|出賣 Betrayal]] (from Show Up!) #[[Lonely Portrait (song)|獨照 Lonely Portrait]] (from Lonely Portrait) #[[Honestly (song)|說真的 Honestly]] (from Honestly) #[[Love Revival (song)|愛情復興 Love Revival]] (from Jump Up) #[[Excuse Me, I Love You (song)|不好意思我愛你 Excuse Me, I Love You]] (from Moment) #[[Dancing with Cats (song)|與貓共舞 Dancing with Cats]] (from My Pride) #[[Hibernation (song)|冬眠 Hibernation]] (from Ten Most Wanted) #[[Embrace the World (song)|擁抱天下 Embrace the World]] (from Grand on Stage) #[[Slimming Method (song)|瘦身大法 Slimming Method]] (from All Summer Holiday) #[[Extremely Love Me (song)|極端愛我 Extremely Love Me]] (from Jump Up) #[[Willingly (song)|心甘命抵 Willingly]] (from Show Up!) #[[Close to Bed (song)|臨床 Close to Bed]] (from Little Day) #[[Criminal (song)|罪魁 Criminal]] (from Bi-Heart) #[[Removing Makeup (song)|卸妝 Removing Makeup]] (from Close Up) #[[Playing Puzzle Alone (song)|一個人砌圖 Playing Puzzle Alone]] (from All Summer Holiday) #[[Unanswered Cries to Heaven (song)|呼天不應 Unanswered Cries to Heaven]] (from Love Joey Love 3) #[[Tears vs Tears (song)|流淚眼望流淚眼 Tears vs Tears]] (from Ten Most Wanted) #[[Special Guest (song)|特別嘉賓 Special Guest]] (from Love Joey Love 2) #[[Reluctant Bliss (song)|勉強幸福 Reluctant Bliss]] (from Show Up!) #[[Excuse Me (song)|借過 Excuse Me]] (from Nin9 2 5ive) #[[Deliberate Confusion (song)|故弄玄虛 Deliberate Confusion]] (from All Summer Holiday) #[[Boyfriends and Songs (song)|男朋友與歌 Boyfriends and Songs]] (from Give Love a Break) #[[I Miss Him (song)|我好想他 I Miss Him]] (from Honestly) #[[The Last Victory (song)|最後勝利 The Last Victory]] (from Nin9 2 5ive) #[[Hill of Memories (song)|舊日回憶的山丘 Hill of Memories]] (from Something About You) #[[28 of Me (song)|28個我 28 of Me]] (from In Motion) #[[In Front of the Time (song)|在時間面前 In Front of the Time]] (from Moment) #[[How Come (song)|何苦 How Come]] (from EP2) #[[Hardship (song)|命苦 Hardship]] (from Grand on Stage) #[[Amen (song)|阿門 Amen]] (from All Summer Holiday) #[[Let the Love Go (song)|放愛自由 Let the Love Go]] (from A Private Love Song) #Goodbye (from Who Will Love Me) #[[Dating on Mars (song)|去火星戀愛 Dating on Mars]] (from Bi-Heart) #[[Sob (song)|啜泣 Sob]] (from Something About You) #Give Love a Break (from Give Love a Break) #[[Never with Me (song)|時不與我 Never with Me]] (from A Time For Us) #[[Premeditation (song)|早有預謀 Premeditation]] (from Something About You) #[[My Cup of Tea (song)|我杯茶 My Cup of Tea]] (from Little Day) #[[Diva (song)|歌姬 Diva]] (from Show Up!) #[[Glow (song)|螢 Glow]] (from Glow) #[[Modern Times (song)|摩登時代 Modern Times]] (from Ten Most Wanted) #[[Outstanding (song)|出色 Outstanding]] (from All Delicious Collection) Reference *iTunes link Category:Compilation Category:2017 Category:Other albums